Riley Wets Himself Whenever He Wants
by MeEqualisTrash
Summary: This is exactly as it looks like. I don't know why I'm uploading this, so don't ask why. This has watersports and incest, so this is for the whole family. If you no like, you no read, that's all I ask. Don't give me hate because you decided to delve into this whole you fell into. And, for those who are nasty like me and are proud of it, please enjoy.


**RILEY WETS HIMSELF WHENEVER HE WANTS**

* * *

"Dad... I have to pee again," 12 year old Riley said.

"Again? You just peed a couple of hours ago! Is your underwear even dry yet from last time?" Riley's dad smiled indulgently at his teenage son, proud and happy that his boy is turning out just like him.

Riley sticks his tongue out at his 'old man', as a hand heads south between his legs to grasp his boyhood through his shorts as discreetly as possible to show that yes, he had to pee. He could hold on longer, but when he discovered that his dad was okay with him peeing himself, he was also informed that his dad didn't want him hurting anything by holding it in for too long. Most times he pees whenever he first felt the need.

His dad laughs, then says, "Alright, let's find a good spot. Truth be told, I could go for a wizz myself."

Riley perks up at this news. If there was anything better than wetting himself, it watching his dad wet himself alongside his son. Riley could feel a stirring in his yellow-stained briefs.

Being at the zoo meant that there were quite a few good spots for Riley to stand and unobtrusively soak his briefs and shorts, as he had earlier, though that one was when he first got out of the car. He had just stood up when he felt that first warning squirt. He grabbed his penis to delay the impending flood, as his dad was just getting out of the car himself. "Dad, hurry over here, please!" he begs his dad. Dad walks over to his son's side of the car, knowing full well what his son wants. Riley enjoyed wetting himself in front of his dad more than wetting his pants on his own. Sometimes he would even hold it for a while so his dad could watch. Dad didn't mind, though, appreciating the shows his son put on for him, even putting on some for his son to enjoy.

"Need a pee after that long ride?" A nod. "Go ahead, let it all out."

Nothing is visible at first, since father and son always wear black pants or shorts when going anywhere. The front of Riley's shorts started to darken and glisten as his briefs started transferring what pee they couldn't hold to his shorts. A small trickle escapes from the leg of his shorts, then a stream as the dam breaks, gushing pee out of his pee hole directly into his briefs, which are quickly becoming sodden.

Forty-five seconds and a decent puddle later, Riley announces that the tank is empty. Dad smiles, then tells his son to stand and drip-dry while he gets the bag out of the back seat. Among other necessities, such as food and drinks, the bag contains a couple of extra pairs of briefs, in case Riley wanted to change out of his wet ones, which he hardly ever did. Riley enjoyed walking around in piss-wet briefs, feeling them dry until he peed them again. Dad also included some zipping sandwich bags for the wet undies.

Now that they both had to pee, Dad had to find a spot where nobody would notice a man and his son wetting themselves. "In here is a great place," Dad says, leading Riley into the Amphibians House, a dark, moist cave-like structure, long and curving and cool. Even though it was a Saturday, there weren't too many people around. Riley and his dad walked around a bend, where Dad stops and murmurs, "This is as good a spot as any. I'll provide cover, while you pee."

Riley needs no further encouragement, taking his hand away from holding his young penis, sighing as the flood gates open, and his briefs, then his shorts quickly become saturated with his bladder's contents. A small pattering can barely be heard as a puddle starts to develop. Even though he can't really see what's going on in his son's shorts, Dad has seen the show often enough to know what he would see if they were outside. Hearing the piss gushing out, collecting in the puddle, seeing the look of relief and joy on his son's face, made him happy that he allowed, and even encouraged, his son to wet himself whenever he needed to go.

After almost a minute of hard pissing, showing just how badly he had to go, Riley whispers, "All done."

"Good," Dad says smiling. "My turn. Keep watch."

Riley looks around, then looks back at his dad, eyes traveling south to his dad's crotch, waiting for the stream to become visible. It doesn't take long, as his dad preferred going commando 24/7. A stream quickly develops, running down Dad's leg, adding to the puddle Riley is still dripping into. Riley loved to watch his dad peeing, especially in blue jeans, or even better, pants-free at home. More often than not, Riley and his dad would save their piss so that they could pee at the same time. Sometimes they would pee in the kitchen, or in the bathroom, before, during, or after a bath or shower.

When he was younger, his dad would always take a bath with Riley. Recently, however, Riley wanted to shower more than take a bath. Dad had no problem with this, and they would share a shower together. Dad claims that they were saving water and time this way, and that may have been true, but he wasn't fooling Riley any. Riley knew that his dad loved it as much as his son did! They would pee in the bath or shower together if they had to, of course, though it was equally as fun to create fountains spraying out of the water from their penises hidden by the water as it was peeing in the shower, watching each other peeing on the other's cock and balls, which was incredibly hot.

Whenever they were home, Dad would be naked and Riley would be in his briefs, his own choice. Sometimes peed-in, sometimes dry – but they wouldn't stay that way for long!

Bringing his mind back to the present, Riley realizes that his dad is just about finished peeing. "Wow, that feels so much better, doesn't it, Riley?" Dad asks.

"Definitely. Uh, Dad?"

"Yes, my boy?"

Riley puts his hands to his piss-soaked crotch, and shows his dad the bulge in his shorts, saying, "I'm afraid I kinda have a boner." Embarrassing, since they're out in public.

"Good to know I'm not the only one of us with a boner right now," he says with a wink. "Come on, I noticed a couple of 'Family' bathrooms on our way here. We can jack off together."

"But dad, everybody will be able to see that I have a hard-on!"

Dad whispers to his son, "Unfasten your shorts, pull your penis out and up and hold it up against your stomach. Refasten your shorts, then pull your shirt down to cover up the rest. As long as you're not jumping around, nobody will notice your boner."

Riley does as his dad suggests. It's a slight bit uncomfortable, but not as noticeable as the bulge in his shorts had been. They exit the exhibit just as some visitors come in, and he hopes that no one notices the puddles he and his dad just made, then head for the bathrooms.

A few minutes later Dad leads Riley into one of the two Family bathrooms the zoo made available. As soon as the door is locked, both father and son had their pants and shorts, respectively, down around their ankles, erections on full, glorious display, Riley at five inches (so far), and his dad at seven inches long. Dad sits down, then has Riley sit on his lap, face-to-face, before both start wanking. It had only been a year since Riley woke up one morning and discovered his penis was different than when he went to bed. He approached his dad at the kitchen table, naked, wondering if something was wrong with him.

Smiling gently, Riley's dad explained everything. Morning wood and erections, puberty, sex... and masturbation. He showed Riley how to "rub one out" right there in the kitchen, in front of his dad. Because it was his first time, it didn't take long for him to 'cum'. After his orgasm, Riley's dad told him that many boys, and men, jerked off. To prove it, his dad started to play with himself, encouraging Riley to watch and learn. Riley enjoyed watching his dad so much that his erection came back, and Riley found himself playing with it again. When his dad shot his load, Riley came for the second time in a row.

After that morning, their already laid-back attitude – walking around naked or just in briefs, peeing wherever they were, showering together – became much more interesting. Upon coming home from work or school, both would pee on the floor or carpet (dad bought a rug cleaner and mop & bucket for this reason), then one or both would rub one out. Dad said that he's too old to be cumming all the time (even though he was only in his mid-30's). He would jerk off with Riley first thing in the morning (to get rid of their morning wood, dad said), then again either after their shared showers, or sitting, legs crossing each other's on Riley's bed before Riley went to bed.

Sitting on Dad's lap in the zoo's bathroom, watching each other wanking after wetting themselves just a short while ago, it didn't take long for Riley to cum. His son's orgasm is the catalyst his dad needs for his own orgasm. He always loved watching his son getting off.

After cleaning up, both left the bathroom to continue touring the zoo. Later, Riley peed himself again when they got out to the car, and both peed themselves, then wanked a second time when they walked in the door to their apartment.


End file.
